paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki
Wanna get started here? Just sign up for an account to see what is happening. Enjoy! Welcome to the Wiki! Here you can make your own fan made stuff of the PAW Patrol ! Wiki-background|Write Stories! Image.jpg|Be Creative! Capture.PNG|Contribute PAW Patrol Rainbowix Form.png|Team Up!|linktext=Pair up and make stories together! 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse PAW Patrol, Nickelodeon, TiVo Kids and Nick Jr. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat. 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and episodes of PAW Patrol 5. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologise to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling. This is a glitch to other users. 7. If you don’t speak English just tell the founder (Wiki Nonny) and tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. However, she's unavailable, so let GoldenLatias6, OfficialTheZuma or Marshallp13 know until Wiki Nonny is all better 8. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 9. No spamming. 10. No slang on random pages. 11. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 12. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. 13. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 14. Don’t lie to any users. 15. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 16. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important > {Heading|News}} We're on the case! We're fired up! We're on the double! We're reusing it! We're diving in! We've gotta fly! The PAW Patrol teams are soon coming to a wikia near you! In the dark of night,In the light of day.'''We the PAW Patrol ''Will serve Adventure Bay. You got It! From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger near, Just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help! Another job well done! (You must agree to this) '' Ryder.png Marshall.png Rubble.png Chase.png Rocky.png Zuma.png Skye.png Wiki-background Capture.PNG Elemental wolves.jpg Saoirse.jpg Tommy.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Wiki-background Zumawiki.PNG Penelope.jpg Paw patrolnew.png Dalmatian-puppy.jpg Pups in the Magical World log.png '' Category:Browse Category:Admins Editor Only